


Silence

by fadedlullabyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the ending of the 'The Avengers' movie. Loki is confined to a cell and only Thor has visited him daily. It has been set up exactly like his old quarters. But after his betrayal of Asgard and Thor, Loki has condemned himself to silence until he breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first day he had been stuck in the cell, he had immediately start plotting his escape. Tricks and deceptions entered easily into his enraged mind as he sat in the cell that resembled his former room in the castle. It was almost like a slap in Loki’s face to see the furs and pillows resting innocently on his own bed. He had almost believed he was welcomed home, if it hadn’t been for the fact he couldn’t leave this deceptive cell. The only person to ever visit had been his brother by everything but blood. Thor would bring him his meals and Loki refused to open his mouth. The muzzle he had worn had made him think deeply as he was ignored by the one person who had never done so before. 

It had been hard to swallow to have Thor not even glance in his direction as he was led through Odin’s halls. He hadn’t even been presented to his former father, just shoved into this cell after his muzzle had been removed. Loki had tried to speak, to say that he was sorry for everything that had transpired, but Thor’s cold blue eyes had stopped him from opening his mouth. His brother had never looked at him with such fury and disappointment before. This was the first time he had that gaze directed at him and it made his heart jump. For the first time in his life, Loki was disappointed in himself. 

It was amazing how falling so low opens one’s eyes. Loki reminded himself of that everyday after he was confined to the cell for several weeks. He had nothing better to do than to reminiscence the past year or more, studying every event that led to his incarceration with a different view. What he found, wasn’t what he had been expecting. Loki realized he had taken everything out of proportion and had acted out like a spoiled child. And in truth, that was all he had been, a spoiled child who did not know what he had until he had destroyed it. Loki mourned for a long time in the cell for everything he had lost because of his foolish pride. 

It had left a sour taste in his mouth, almost like he had eaten a spoiled apple. As Thor continued to bring him meals, Loki found he couldn’t speak to his former brother. Every time he tried, nothing he thought of was sufficient enough. So he would only watch as Thor would set his food on the table and spread everything out for him. At first, Thor wouldn’t speak, only watched Loki as he ate. The silence was cold, impersonal, unlike how they used to be prior to the mess he had caused. It was so unlike Thor that Loki had first thought him to be an imposter. But as the days carried on, Loki’s fears were put at ease. There were times Thor would let his guard down, and the blue eyes lost their iciness. But those moments did not last long as the ice from before would enter Thor’s eyes once again. 

It had been uncomfortable adjusting to staying in just one place. Loki had been a creature who was active and did not like to be confined to just one spot. The only entertainment he had were the books that someone had left him. Granted he had read the books time and time again, knowing most of them by heart. Reading helped pass the time, though and Loki was grateful for at least having that much. It was more than he thought he deserved. He was still confused over as to why he had such a nice cell. He had taken many an enemy of Asgard into a cell that did not even come close to this one. It was much more than he deserved and Loki had thought of asking for another cell, one that did not have luxuries like this particular one. 

He had to wonder if Thor had anything to do with his accommodations. It would just be like Thor, to speak on his behalf to procure such a lodging, especially since he had been the one Loki had hurt the most. His own hurt didn’t matter as much as Thor’s. Loki had cut his brother deep in his heart and he was sure there was no other way to make it up than not speaking to him. It was the least he could do with the damage he had caused. 

So whenever his brother entered the cell, only his deep, gruff voice filled the otherwise silent room. Loki would not allow his foul tongue to further deepen the wounds he’d caused his brother. It was the least he could do since he knew there was nothing he could to make things up to Thor. His crimes were many and serious against the thunder god. The fiery temper was known throughout Asgard and now the mortal realm. Loki had let out a grave secret to Midgard and he was sure it was on his long list of crimes. 

He was sure his silence was grating on Thor’s nerves, he could tell by the way the other god expected an answer out of him every time he asked a question. Loki had not yet been interrogated, something he found odd. Of course it had taken his brother some time to even speak to him and when he did, it was always a question about how he was faring, as if everything was back like how it had been. Loki couldn’t take it, he wanted to lash out, to scream his frustration to the ceiling of his cell. 

But every time he went to do so, he would deflate and flop restlessly to his bed. There was just no way he could ever make what he done up to Thor. Loki desperately wanted the old days back, but they were gone, had slipped through his fingers the moment he had decided to unleash The Destroyer on his brother and friends. There had been no turning back then and he was unsure of how he could fix what transpired between them. 

It unnerved Loki that Thor would talk of the happenings in Asgard, as though he weren’t a prisoner and was privy to such information. He wasn’t sure if Odin knew of Thor’s visits to his cell every day for every meal. And if he did, would the All-Father be angry? Loki was sure Odin would never forgive him for what he had attempted to do. It had seemed like those times were far away, as if they were just his imagination and he was only dreaming. 

Loki wished fervently that it only had been a dream and that when he was on that mountain with Thor, he had listened to his brother. The warmth of his brother’s large hand still seared into his neck. He could feel those fingers play with his hair as if they were old lovers. He had wanted to listen to Thor, to throw his revenge to the winds and leave with the other god. But he was involved in something and his anger had been too great for him to just ignore it. 

Loki was tired of the what-ifs, he hated having them run through his mind as he tried to change each scenario in his mind. It would eventually drive him into insanity if he continued to think of everything he could have done differently. It plagued his mind and tortured him, never letting him truly rest when he wanted to. Loki was not sure if Thor had picked up on his feelings, the other had always been able to pick up on his moods and cheer him up accordingly. 

Loki found himself wanting just that, to have Thor gather him up much like when they were younger and whisper to him that things would work out. There were many nights spent in his brother’s bed, whether it had been from nightmares or Loki having a bad day, he always found his way to Thor. It had been comforting to seek out his brother and just curl up next to the larger body and sleep. He had felt with Thor there, nothing could ever hurt him. And he knew no matter what, Thor would always protect

And perhaps that was what Thor was doing now by keeping him in this cell. He had been certain he would be punished right off the bat as mortals would put it. It was nothing to mull over now, he was confined to a small space with only his books for company. No one, not even his mother would come to visit him and Loki had to wonder if she knew he was here. He wouldn’t put it past Thor to not alert his parents that the traitor was in their midst. His brother was someone who played by his rules and ignored those of others, he supposed it was an endearing quality, but it was one that grated on a person’s nerves. 

While Loki was already tired of his imprisonment, he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to change it. It seemed Thor had already decided his fate and it included he be locked up for the rest of time. He was aware of his silvertongue and now it had gotten him into trouble, but that wasn’t the only thing that placed him in this situation. His pride and cunning mind had plotted together and together they forged this path. His thoughts circled and circled, always coming back to the same thing. He had nothing else better to do than to mull over his own thoughts. 

As he sat there, Loki had to wonder how much Asgard had changed since he left. The question never crossed his mind and he would be loathed to admit he actually missed the place. Midgard was too fast paced and the mortals were less than what he had expected. They weren’t like the people of Asgard and he found himself glad his plan had failed. Loki was unsure if would actually be able to rule over them. It wasn’t that he doubted himself, it was the fact he didn’t think he’d be able to curb the desire to annihilate them if they angered him. 

Loki had some issues containing his anger, a bad habit of letting it build until it was hot as a volcano on the inside. But with the lies surrounding what he truly was and all the deception and lies, it was no wonder he could no longer love Asgard as he once had. Even now he found it hard being imprisoned here, to know that on the outside of his cell Asgard was still there. Many memories flooded his mind when he drifted, and Loki tried to shake them, not wanting to relive the happy moments in his old home. He couldn’t call it home now, not with his transgressions, it wouldn’t feel right. 

It was the sun Loki longed for the most. He missed its warmth and the golden rays that fell to Midgard. He missed Thor going on one of his expeditions to fight anything willing to go against him. And then there were the feasts that came after a successful hunting trip, they had been happy times and Loki was blissfully unaware of what he was. There had always seemed to be an endless flow of mead and food when his brother came back, as if the servants knew he would always be triumphant. Loki had to wonder if his brother ever sent a messenger ahead to alert the servants of his victories. He would not have put it past his brother back then, with how pompous he was when returning from whatever adventure he had decided to go on. 

Loki never received feasts like that because he thought them too boisterous and unneeded. There shouldn’t have been a need for a party every time one was successful with whatever outing they were having. He agreed that the more difficult tasks should merit a feast, but the smaller ones his brother took on most of the time, did not warrant such a celebration. It was almost like he was using any excuse to throw a feast. 

Jealousy had been a main emotion back then when Loki thought of Thor and his success. Of course there had been a time when he hadn’t been jealous when they were younger. When Loki had only been a small child, he always vied for Thor’s attention and he had it, until Sif came along when they brokered into their teenage years. His brother had cared nothing of him, only chasing Sif and attempting to get under her skirt. 

The jealousy that had ripped through him when he had caught Thor with his hand up Sif’s shirt had been great. It roiled through his blood as he turned on his heel and promised revenge on the red-headed whore. Loki had found it a few weeks later when he had cut her long hair. Sif had made the mistake of lounging in the gardens and had fallen asleep, her long hair spilling onto the ground. 

It had been the perfect opportunity and Loki had taken it, using his sorcery to keep Sif asleep as he cut her long locks. Loki had used his trickery mixed with magic to practically make himself invisible to obtain the locks. Sif had never known until she had woken up. He had taken them and burned them in a fire, not wanting to see them ever again. But after he had cut her locks, Thor was still in love with her and Loki couldn’t understand it. So he had seen someone about forging Sif new hair and returned it to her, even though it was a molten gold color. 

Their childhood didn’t matter now, not when they were adults and responsible for their actions. And Loki was more than responsible for the havoc he had caused. He could have broken out of this cell at any given moment, but he chose not too. His old childhood jealousy flared up when he realized that Thor was more than likely out there with [i]that[/i] woman. More than likely they were speaking about him and making fun of him. It was no secret Sif was not fond of Loki. After cutting her hair, she had never trusted him again. 

Sighing, he looked out of the fake window Thor had crafted for him. It gave the illusion of the outside of Asgard, birds flying over the castle towers. But it would all replay itself in a few minutes, the same images flying around again. Loki normally avoided glancing at the fake window, preferring to read his books by the candlelight. For all their magic, the sun’s rays from the window couldn’t light the room. 

As Loki pondered about his relationship with Thor, how it had changed through the centuries, from how close they were to how they drifted apart. He didn’t want to dwell on their drifting, but it plagued his mind. He could still feel his brother’s hand on his neck from back when they were on the mountain. Loki remembered how heated his skin became when he felt those strong fingers in his hair. But his heart had ached when Thor had pressed his forehead against his and begged him to come back to Asgard. He had promised that Loki wouldn’t be punished, things would be the same. He wouldn’t allow the thoughts from earlier to enter his mind, not this time. He couldn’t bring himself to come to the obvious conclusion of his feelings for Thor, feelings that had been there since they were young. 

Thor entered his cell, bringing Loki’s favorite dish with him. There were no curious eyes this time, not like in the early day of his incarceration. Many servants had spied on the wayward God, watching him when they had spare time. It had been annoying, but there was nothing Loki could do about it, if the servants had wished to watch him read, then it was out of his hands. He could no longer command them as he used to, barking at them to leave him alone as he would have done once. 

The food was placed on the table as usual, Thor giving Loki a smile when he rose from his bed. Once again, not a word was said. He was hyper-aware of his brother’s close proximity to him. Loki wasn’t sure why his brother so close to him, normally Thor kept his distance when he ate, preferring to sit over on the bed and watching Loki eat. He didn’t know why Thor stayed in his room, subjecting himself to Loki’s odd silence. 

As Loki ate, the food held no taste. He went through the motions of eating, but he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. He was still shaken by his revelation from earlier, knowing he would not be able to deny it later or even this moment in time. He never liked other people watching him eat, but it couldn’t be helped in this situation. Thor would always remain until he was finished and then linger for a bit more for whatever reason. Even though the silence weighed heavily around them, Thor always insisted in hanging around for some time, just watching Loki. It was unnerving to have those blue eyes on his back as he ate. When he finished, Loki turned around and found himself under an intense stare. 

He knew he owed Thor so much for keeping him alive and out of the All Father’s wrath. Loki had nothing materialistic to offer the God he still considered his brother. Loki stood, standing near the other God, their bodies scant centimeters apart. He could feel the warmth of the sun rolling off Thor in waves. Loki had always been drawn to the heat that seemed to roll off Thor, it was always a constant presence when he had nightmares and snuck into his brother’s bed at night. 

Pushing Thor to the bed, Loki knew he had to strike hard and fast in order to bring Thor’s defences down far enough for him to carry out his plan. Deft, nimble fingers quickly undid the lacings to Thor’s leggings and pushed them down over narrow hips. Green eyes couldn’t help but notice how strong the tan thighs were, corded muscle ripped down the strong legs to taper into even stronger legs. 

Loki nuzzled the hair dusted thighs, ignoring the moan from Thor’s lips. His nose moved along the warm skin, the hairs tickling his nostrils as he moved up the thigh. Stopping at the juncture of groin and crotch, Loki drug his nose across the dip. He could feel Thor shudder under him as he moved across the sensitive skin. Thor’s cock was beginning to swell with blood, while it wasn’t proud and standing, it was slowly swelling to life with each caress of Loki’s nose. 

He had no idea what he was doing, but Loki was sure to not show any weakness as his slender fingers spread over the warm thigh. But he wouldn’t let that deter him from this task. The need to complete what he had set out to do burned within Loki, scorching his veins as he darted his tongue out and swiped it quickly along the heated skin of Thor’s cock. He didn’t take a long lick, not knowing if he would like the taste or not. But from what he could gather, it wasn’t that bad. He mulled over the taste of Thor in his mind while his fingers were not idle. 

They played with the sensitive skin around Thor’s groin, dancing playfully as the other man shivered with pleasure. Loki dared not to look up at his brother, he didn’t want to see whatever expression passed over that face. He only focused on the erection in front of him, determined to bring his brother pleasure with only his mouth. He slid his tongue along the silky skin, this time he was met with the taste of salt and skin. It wasn’t as awful as what he would have thought and continued to pay attention to his brother. 

As he licked and sucked, Loki noticed how quickly Thor’s cock swelled with blood, making it stand proudly. After torturing the hot organ with his tongue, Loki decided to suck the head into his mouth, his lips wrapped around it perfectly as his tongue darted into the head. The salty tang of precum greeted him, but Loki found he didn’t mind it as he scuked gently. 

A large hand buried itself into his hair, gripping it painfully as the fingers tightened and pulled his hair from its scalp, the pain tingling along his head. He found he liked it, to his shock. As Loki paused for a moment, his own body shivering as his cock twitched. But this was not about his pleasure, it was about Thor’s. 

Slowly, Loki took Thor deeper into his mouth, sliding his mouth down as his back was bent in an uncomfortable position. He ignored the discomfort in his back, the muscles and his spine screaming at him to sit straight again. But he wouldn’t abandon his task, he wanted to prove this point to Thor, to show the other that he still cared and begin the process of healing. 

Loki closed his eyes, the temptation of looking up to his brother too great for him to continue with them open. He couldn’t break the spell they seemed to be under because of his selfish nature. He wouldn’t allow himself to ruin this tryst, to tatter it to pieces and lose Thor for the rest of eternity. It was the one thing Loki feared the most, not his death or loss of his silvertongue, but Thor. The other God was a constant presence in his life, even when they had been apart.Thor had an uncanny ability to show up whenever Loki ventured into the mortal realm. 

It was like had seen fit to connect them in some way. Loki had never believed in fate before, scoffing at the concept that everything was preordained and already set in stone. It was stifling, the feeling that your life was already written for you, that something other than yourself controlled what you did. It was part of the reason why Loki had been so stubborn, so desperate to be seen. 

As he worked his brother’s cock, he couldn’t help but think how right it felt to be in a such position. How pleasing it was to have his brother’s large hand in his hair as he grunted in pleasure. Not a word was said, but it didn’t bother Loki in the least, he found the grunts and deep moans enticing, making him redoubling his efforts to draw out more. 

He was rewarded for his efforts, the sounds that left Thor’s lips burned like lava in Loki’s veins. The fire spreading throughout his whole body as his fingers grabbed the thighs tighter. His fingers dug into the warm skin, as he adjusted his legs and knees, spreading them so that he would be more comfortable. Moving his hands up the strong body, Loki grabbed the side of Thor’s stomach, his pale fingers splaying over the tan skin. 

He found he loved the color on Thor, the dark skin contrasting with his own pale tone. He wondered how they would look together in bed, their bodies lined with one another as they intertwined together. It was a picture that Loki longed for, one that burned him deep to his soul, creating a yearning he had never felt this strongly before. The image only stirred him to bring Thor more pleasure, this time adding a slight scrape of teeth along the sensitive skin. 

Strong hips arched upwards, shoving the cock in his mouth deeper. Slender fingers clenched around the skin in his hands as Loki tried not to gag. The sudden shoving had Loki trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t bite down on the invading appendage. It was harder than he imagined, but Loki had managed. He was proud of himself in that moment, he had spared his brother’s cock from a bloody demise. 

The hand in his hair began to drift over his head, gently caressing it as strong fingers roamed his scalp. Loki felt wanted in that moment, that this intimate moment was more to each of them. He found himself praying that Thor would agree to a more physical relationship, for his brother was the only one that Loki could see himself with now. He was ruined for anyone else, Thor would be the object of his affections from now on, whether the God liked it or not. 

Flattening his tongue, Loki slid up the under part of Thor’s shaft, gliding along the already wet skin. His mouth felt full, the organ pulsing in his mouth as he worked it. Loki knew that Thor had to have been close with the way his cock twitched. Loki could feel every movement of it as he moved one hand down the strong torso to rest in the dip of his brother’s hip. 

But it didn’t stay there long, the delicate touch moved to the left, ghosting over the sensitive sac that laid under Thor’s mouth covered cock. Loki’s fingers danced, barely touching the sensitive balls as they moved over it. He could tell by the way that Thor’s body shuddered that he liked it. It was heady, the way Loki was playing Thor’s body. It was almost as if they had been lovers for years instead of this being their first sexual encounter. It was almost as if they were old lovers who were being reunited with the way they responded to one another. But Loki didn’t allow himself to wallow in that delusion, instead, he placed all of his concentration on the cock in his mouth. 

The scent of Thor’s arousal filled his nose, the scent of salt assaulted his nostrils as he buried his nose in thick blond curls, Thor’s cock deep in his throat. He found he liked the swell of flesh filling his mouth, bumping against the back of his throat as he tried not to gag. He had never imagined he would be doing something like this, something he would have thought degrading before. 

But now, in this point of time, it felt right. Being this intimate with his brother was something that healed his aching soul, it filled a hole that had been in his soul for a long time. Having Thor in a manner he never thought possible healed that jealous spot within him, covering it with hope. Loki could only hope that this wouldn’t backfire on him later on. 

Rolling his tongue, Loki continued to pleasure his brother. He elicited several long moans from Thor’s lips once more. The cell was silent except for the sounds he managed to coax out of his brother. Loki never imagined that Thor would allow such a thing as this to happen to him, even if it was his own brother. 

He knew Thor had to be the close to the edge from the way the strong thighs tensed under Loki’s hands. Loki knew he had to make his brother break soon or else he wouldn’t be able to break him down again like this. He could only hope that Thor’s reaction would be favorable once they were done, that he wouldn’t be resented for taking what he wanted again. Most people speculated that Loki always planned ahead, making sure every detail was perfect before he executed his scheme. That wasn’t always the case, the perfect example was the current moment in time where he had Thor’s cock down his throat. 

Thor’s whole body shook with his orgasm, spilling his hot seed down Loki’s willing throat. And the trickster God drank it all, allowing it to flow down his throat, hardly spilling a drop. He pulled back from Thor’s cock, allowing the now softening organ to slip from his lips with a pop. Loki gently tucked it again in Thor’s leggings, drawing the lacing tight and tying it up for his brother. The act seemed so normal to him that it was almost second nature. 

Heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the room in that moment. It filtered through the air as though it was the single most important thing right now. Loki finally decided to pull back and sit on the floor. Thor’s body was a feat to his eyes as they wandered up his body, resting on blue eyes that seemed to be well satisfied. 

For the first time time since his incarceration, Loki spoke, his voice hoarse from not being in so long. “Tell me, Thor, was my mouth better than that whore Sifs?” 

What he hadn’t expected was Thor to rise so quickly, his face twisted in an almost uncontrolled rage. Loki had been around the other for centuries and knew every mannerism of Thor’s. The other God stood strong on his feet and stalked out of the room, brushing Loki’s shoulder harshly as he stalked by. Loki stood in an instant wanting to grab Thor and keep him in his cell to get answers. 

But by the time he stood, Thor was already out of the door and Loki couldn’t follow him. He knew calling out for his brother would not do him any good, Thor would only ignore it and continue whatever path he was on, more than likely he was on his way to Sif. 

The thought angered Loki, burned through him like the sun’s hot rays on Midgard. It boiled in his blood and veins as he angrily lashed out, throwing his books to the floor in a fit of rage. Thor hadn’t said one word to him, only stalked off so he could more than likely apologize to Sif for whatever transgression he committed against her. 

His books tumbled to the floor as he let a small angered sound. Loki had never been one to express his anger in such a way before. But after what happened, he felt justified in what he was doing as he destroyed his cell. He couldn’t handle the room any longer, it represented a part of his life that he would never gain back. Thor and his old life was lost to him, he would never get back the trust and love he once shared with his brother. 

As Loki’s rage died down, the God sat on his ruined bed, his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. He didn’t know what he could do now, meals with Thor would be more than awkward and he wasn’t even sure if the other would bring him anything after this. Thor was exceptional at hiding his emotions when he wished to do so. The truth was, Loki would never know if his brother enjoyed their intimacy since he was positive he would never see the other at his own will. 

Loki didn’t cry, he was the kind of man who always planned his own revenge when things didn’t go his way. He never went to his mother or father, not even Thor had known when he had been picked on as a child. Loki always stewed, waiting for the perfect idea to come to mind before he enacted his revenge on his poor, unsuspecting bully. 

It was how Loki had developed his skills as a tricksters, his tutors hadn’t been the wiser as to who had went out of their way to prank their students. Loki had always been strong and independent, even as a toddler when Thor held his hand as he first started to walk. Loki had always tried to steal his hand back from his brother’s, but Thor had always been the stronger one as far as physical strength went and wouldn’t let it go. 

Loki had just screwed up and lost the last friend he had in asgard. He was sure Thor would never let him out of his forsaken cell for the stunt he just pulled. It left a sour taste in his mouth as Loki looked up and noticed his food was still on the table. Growling, he rose from the bed and took the plate, clutching it before throwing it against a solid wall, the porcelain breaking and hitting the floor with a clatter. It did nothing to sooth the rage that was rolling inside him, consuming his heart once again. 

Loki didn’t want to be corrupted again by his own jealousy and rage, it would lead to nothing but disaster if he did. But there was nothing he could do to quell the storm within him, even another round of breaking and throwing his old belongings did nothing. Not even a dent was made in his rage as he stalked across his room. 

For once in his long life, he didn’t have an answer to his situation. No matter what had happened to him in his past, Loki always had a plan and one to back it up in case it failed. But this was different, this was Thor, a God who fancied women and had no problems with being open about it. 

Loki was sure that after this, he would be handed over to Odin and his judgment would come. He still held his composure though, his mind wheeling with schemes and plans to escape if it ever came down to being in front of the All Father to be judged for his crimes. He wasn’t sure what would work now, he had been away from Asgard for some time and power shifted a lot in a short time in this realm. 

Loki was not sure how this would play out, there were too many options and scenarios that ran through his head. And suddenly he was exhausted from the thinking, his shoulders slumped as he he once again took a seat on his bed. It was best if he rested and think his predicament over with a clear head. He was too stressed right now to even formulate a plan, let alone several. He knew though, in his sleep, Thor would haunt him. 

Moving so that he was laying on his back, Loki closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep. If he wanted rest he needed to push everything to the back of his mind where it would be waiting until morning. Loki was so used to this act that it didn’t take long for him to arrange his mind and fall into sleep, Thor haunting his dreams just as he had predicted.


	2. Part 2

It had been weeks since Loki had last seen Thor, the thunder god no long brought him his meals. Despite the hatred he had that Thor had done such a thing, Loki had missed it. The realization had came to him days after his brother had left the room so coldly. It pierced his heart and the pain had enveloped him had not abated in the days that followed. He had been used to Thor’s daily visits and were sadly the highlight of a rather boring day. The magic that surrounded his prison had changed as well, the aura wasn’t as warm and inviting as it once had been. Loki hadn’t been sure if it was due to Thor’s mood or if he had switched the cell over to a new warden. 

The slight frame trembled as he looked out of the fake window, the only sight that greeted him was that of a dreary day. He had experienced one on Midgard, the rain had never ceased as the skies raged. Lightning had not present on that particular night and Loki had been relieved, he did not want to have a reminder of Thor on such a night. He had already spent the evening reminiscing of his childhood, the days had spent happily as he was ignorant of his true heritage and what he was. Those had been the best years of Loki’s life, the realization had hit him as he had stared out of the window at the dreary night. The rain was hitting the window sideways, creating rivulets that reminded Loki of nights on Asgard where the storms were much fiercer and he would crawl into Thor’s bed and seek comfort from his brother. 

He wanted those arms around him now, giving the comfort that he desperately wanted.Loki missed the comfort Thor would give him on those raging night, pulling the smaller god closer to him as he whispered everything would be alright. Loki wanted that time back, to have it reflect here in this time and that the canyon between him and Thor didn’t exist. The relief his brother could provide was desperately wanted and wished for despite the war that raged within him. Loki hated arguing with himself over Thor and the relationship that was in shambles. 

A chill had taken to his body, making it shiver as he continued to stare into the rainy. It was mesmerizing, distracting him from the raging battle inside his mind. His green eyes stared listlessly, lost in the memories of fall when the thunder storms would rage in Asgard. The surroundings around Loki dissipated as he lost himself in happier times to pass the time. He was so lost in his memories that he did not notice someone had slipped into his room, watching him as his face fell at each memory that haunted him. 

Regret was something Loki was not used to feeling, it was foreign to him. Even after being incarcerated all this time, he still couldn’t help the surprise that welled up within him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt arms slide around him, large fingers intertwined with his own. Startled, Loki moved his head as much as he could and caught a glimpse of Thor. His expression was open as it always was, there was nothing deceiving about it either. But Loki knew that Thor was incapable of deception like he was and he had to wonder exactly why the other god was there. He hadn’t graced him with his presence for weeks, avoiding him and leaving him in his cell with no company. 

As Loki studied Thor’s rough face, suspicion welled up within him since they had not parted on good terms the last time. Thor had fled after the pleasure Loki had given him and had not returned since, leaving him there to rot with his thoughts and no interaction with another person whatsoever. The anger in Loki danced and swirled in bright flames, consuming every other emotion that he had felt in that moment to burst into a violent rage. Loki tried to push away from Thor, his green eyes burning brightly as he was held in place by the others strong arms. It always unnerved Loki how much stronger Thor had been than him. 

Those blue eyes were burning just as brightly as Loki’s, but not with anger. It was an expression Loki had never thought would be directed at him and the anger dissipated into nothing. He was confused as to how it was gone in just one glance from Thor, his emotions rioting with his thoughts. He tried again, to gain his freedom, but there was nothing for it. Thor had him locked in a grip that would not be broken as he gave up struggling. 

“What is it you want from me?” Loki asked finally, his tone low and absent of the normal fight it held. He was tired of this game and the time that had passed with Thor’s absence. Loki wanted answers and knew he wouldn’t be able to move past this until he had them. Whether he would be executed or exiled to the deepest depths of Midgard, it would be much better than this limbo he was stuck. 

“What do you mean, Loki?” Thor’s voice was rough, as though he hadn’t spoken in the time they had been apart. It was that rough tone that always drew Loki in, made his defenses fall as though they were never were in place. It was an effect Thor had on him that he did not particularly like. It was an annoyance he wanted to be rid of, to have this one weakness just disappear so he could be whole again. 

“Why are you here, Thor? You have been gone for weeks and now you return to my room.” Loki answered, narrowing his eyes as he continued to stared up into the endless sky blue eyes. His own expression was neutral, not revealing the agony he was feeling at that moment. He wouldn’t bare himself to Thor only to have the sting of rejection penetrate his mind. 

“I admit that my absence was not fair to you, Loki.” Thor began, his tone unsure as a large hand came up and cupped Loki’s cheek. “I needed to sort through my thoughts and sought solitude much needed.” 

Loki stiffened, while he had expected those words, he never thought that Thor would speak them. It certainly wasn’t something he had expected of the other god, to seek solitude in order to find an answer. Normally he would seek the counsel of his friends and weigh his options from there. They had more influence over Thor than Loki would have liked and in honesty, it was something he thought the other never would have grown out of. 

“Do not flee from me until you have heard me out.” Thor said, pulling Loki closer to him as the thumb still stroked over a smooth cheek. It was soothing, scrambling the need to run in such a small room. It was disheartening that he had nowhere to run and sort his feelings out, to think on things and find the answer he needed. Thor was keeping him rooted in the present with his touch, keeping Loki from panicking. 

“I do not wish to hear you out, your actions earlier more than spoke for you,” Loki answered, keeping his voice even as he met those blue eyes again. One day he would drown in them and never resurface, losing his sanity to the only eyes he ever liked. 

“I plead you to listen, brother.” Thor’s voice was thick with emotion and held a hopeful tone. It was the only thing that kept Loki in place. Otherwise, he would have bolted and left his brother standing in his spot. 

“You have little time to explain yourself,” Loki warned, giving into Thor’s request. He doubted the rift between them could ever be repaired and he wondered if it was, how strong the new bond would be. Future sight was not something he had been gifted, so Loki could not say what would happen and this would turn out. 

“For the longest time, I found myself jealous of you.” Thor began. He couldn’t bring his eyes to meet Loki’s. “You were cunning and able to outwit even Father’s advisors. That is a trait I cannot claim of myself. I thought you a shining star and one day you would burn so bright I would never catch up. When you left, I was lost.”

This was a confession, Loki realized as Thor continued to speak. The other god explained every emotion he had felt from the day he had left to the current time. With every word, Loki could see Thor’s burden lighten with every spoken word. It was as if his soul were cutting loose chains that held him down. As Thor continued, Loki couldn’t help but listen, knowing that this was needed for both of them to heal. Both of them were hurt from the events that had transpired between them and needed to heal in their own ways. 

“Thor, be still. I have heard you,” Loki said softly, not wanting to hear anymore words come from his brother’s lips. They were all damning, painted him in an ugly manner and it was all true. Loki had no delusions about himself and he would not deceive his own mind just to make himself feel temporarily better. 

“You have, but you are not understanding.” Thor answered, his thumb stopping for a moment as he studied the other god’s face as if he were memorizing every detail. Those eyes were wells into Thor’s soul and always would be, Loki was sure of that. This god before him could never be deceptive, it would be so against his nature that it would destroy him and Loki would never want to see that. 

“What do you mean?” Loki inquired, cocking his head slightly as he gazed up at Thor. 

“You were always my center,” Thor said huskily, leaning closer to Loki and invading his space. 

“Your center?” 

Thor’s expression shifted into one of annoyance, as though as he couldn’t grasp the words he needed to express himself. It was endearing and very reminiscent of a young Thor who would ask Loki for help and then be annoyed when he told the other god he had better things to do. Back then, Loki had only said those words to bring a rise out of Thor, to see the reaction of the other god and what he would do. 

Surprise filled Loki when Thor grabbed his head and forced him into a kiss, chapped lips pressing against his own smooth. His hands were shaking as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Slowly, he began to participate in the kiss, moving his lips. It must have been a signal to Thor since the other pulled him close and began to ran his tongue over Loki’s lips, seeking entrance that only he could give him. The response was one Loki did not have to think about as he opened his mouth allowed the other’s tongue to dive in. 

He was taken over by passion, Thor’s tongue ran wild in his mouth. Loki’s body shuddered as Thor’s grip loosened so his hands could wander his body. He idly wondered where his brother had learned to kiss since it seemed he knew just how draw him in. As their lips glided together and their tongues brushed one another, all the doubts and worries seeped from Loki’s mind, leaving nothing but need and desire. All his reasoning as to why he should not being do fled as large hands roamed his body. 

Loki had never thought Thor capable of such gentle yet arousing touches as the large hands dove under Loki’s top. Pale skin prickled as the pads of Thor’s fingers slowly drug across his flesh. He had never thought he would be so receptive to pleasure, that he’d be so sensitive to such simple touches. It was unnerving and yet Loki could not bring himself to care in this moment. He was floating in bliss as Thor gently kissed him, his tongue gently lapping in his mouth at his roof. 

Before Loki realized it, he was pushed to the bed, Thor gently shoving him to the top so that he sat on it. Green eyes blinked in confusion as he began to open his mouth, but the same fingers that had been caressing his skin were pressed against his lips. A dark eyebrow was cocked in question as Thor leaned into his face. 

“This is not the time for questions,” Thor whispered huskily, pushing Loki the remaining foot or so until he was flat on his back. The large god crawled over him, blond hair falling on either of his side as he dove for another kiss, this one desperate. 

Loki was incapable of thought now, the one thing he had desired for centuries was being given to him. Joy spread through him, running through his body alongside the desire that Thor fuelled with his lips and hands. Loki could not keep up with what was happening to him. The pleasure was heavy in his mind, clouding it as Thor divested him of his clothes, he could not respond like he wanted. Loki’s mouth was useful as he shivered when the last of his clothing came off. 

He shivered in the cool air, his skin prickling even more when he caught sight of the lustful gaze Thor was bestowing upon him. This was much more than the Tesseract could ever promise him with its cold power. Thor’s warm hands were real, not an illusion or a promise from something that ruined his life. His time with the Tesseract was something he would rather forget and bury under centuries of memories. He would take the bad along with the good if it meant he could snuff out the ones he associated with the Tesseract and his actions. 

“Do not think of that, only me,” Thor growled, his hand moving to Loki’s cock and grasping it. The first movement was slow, exploring as if he had never touched a man before. And it was more than likely true, Loki had known where his brother’s preferences had laid before now. 

Loki’s straying thoughts were corralled by the warm hand surrounding his sex, slowly moving up and down his shaft as Thor moved his mouth to a nipple, taking a nub between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it. Loki arched up, in all of his dalliances, nothing could compare to this. He supposed it was because he actually felt something for Thor unlike the others he had slept with. 

The hand moved from his cock, sliding down his thigh, making it quiver under his touch. A moan left his lips as his head dug into the pillow, his eyes closed. He arched when he felt Thor slide up his body, their naked skin rubbing. Loki’s hands moved to Thor’s bicep, gripping it when he felt sharp teeth nibble at his neck. The pleasure he was feeling now was something he never thought he would experience with Thor, a dream that was once out of reach.

But it was no longer out of his reach, it was right here under his hands and over his body. Loki had the physical evidence that he was wanted right here that he was wanted, the large erection sliding across his stomach was proof. Loki did not want to be idle anymore so he force Thor to his back, noticing his brother was naked as well. It was amazing the minutes you could lose when passion took over your thoughts. 

Loki’s hands moved over Thor’s expansive chest, his ass resting over the other’s groin. He could feel the hot organ under him, sliding against his skin as it jumped with every silky touch of his hands. To have such a powerful god under him and susceptible to his touch was a rush to Loki’s head. With lidded eyes he leaned down, his lips attaching to Thor’s to engage in another passionate kiss. 

The spark that had never been there with his other partners shot through his lips. It was what Loki had desired the most besides having Thor this way. His hands moved up to tangle in blond hair as Thor’s cupped his face, the touch tender as though Loki was the most important thing right now in his world. This was what he had sought all those years ago and now that he finally had it, Loki would fight to keep it. He would not allow another rift to tear them apart and keep them from one another. 

It was a vow that Loki would take seriously and while it would be a challenge to behave himself, he knew he could do it with Thor by side. The god would prove to be a physical reminder of what he could lose again. If he had the other with him, then there was little chance of him walking away. He would fight to save their relationship if one came out of this encounter instead of just walking out of the door and returning to Midgard. Loki would not stay in Asgard if he and Thor were not together and he was sure the other god knew that. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Thor nipped at his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth and nibbling at it. A hand stroked down his back, making sure to stay in contact with his heated flesh before it rested above his ass cheek. The mound of flesh was massaged as Thor kissed him again, resulting in Loki pressing against him. He needed the promise of what Thor was offering, to have that reassurance that he was wanted. 

The lithe body shivered when the hand drifted lower, sliding over the cheek before a finger was able to glide over his hole. It teased the puckered muscle, promising pleasure before darting away and coming back. It drove Loki mad with lust as he ground down into Thor, moaning as his head was thrown back. He was so lost in his bliss that he missed Thor rummaging around on the bed for something and finding it. No one else had been able to reduce Loki to such a state that he was not aware of his surroundings. 

A cold, wet finger prodded at his entrance, teasing it much like before before a single digit dived in. Loki was startled a little at first, having not expected the intrusion so soon. He lowered his body so that he was laying on Thor, their bodies pressed together as he worked Loki open. It was an odd feeling, a little uncomfortable as more fingers were added. Soon pleasure was running wild in his veins as Thor brushed against a bundle of nerves, causing him to arch up from the large body and ground his cock against Thor’s stomach, smearing precum over the taut stomach. 

Thor took advantage of his prostate, prodding it to stretch him further. Not that Loki minded because the heady pleasure filled his head beyond the point of noticing any discomfort. His breathing was ragged as he felt the pleasure in his veins and body build. He had never imagined that foreplay could ever feel this good. He wanted this with Thor for the rest of their lives, to seek pleasure out together and with no other. 

“Loki,” Thor said huskily, withdrawing the fingers from his ass and using his free hand to make the other look at him. “Are you ready?” 

The fact that Thor had asked him ignited a new fire in Loki, making him swoop down and kiss the other god once again. His hands tightened in the blond hair as he nodded his head, giving his answer because he did not trust his voice in that moment. 

Large hands manoeuvred his body, rolling Loki over so that Thor hovered above him. He could clearly see the bright blue eyes shining down at him. There was nothing but a deep love in those eyes, making Loki wonder just how Thor had realized his feelings for him. It was strange to see the expression of lust directed towards him when he was so used seeing it being in the direction of others. Loki supposed one day he would be used to it if they continued this relationship. 

“Do it,” he begged, wanting to feel his brother’s cock deep in him. It did not matter that the rift had been between them and that they had been at each other’s throat such a short time ago, Loki could forget all of that since he had Thor with him now. The past was the past and there was no use wallowing in it if all it did was bring him pain. He was tired of stewing and he wanted a new future that did not include him being imprisoned for the rest of his life. 

Thor guided his cock with a free hand, the head pressing against his hole before the other slid slowly into him. The ring of muscles expanded, the pain was not as bad as what Loki had thought previously. The large organ slid in, centimeter by centimeter as Loki’s ass adjusted around it. He had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from crying out at the small pain of discomfort. He had not realized that Thor was so thick since he only had the cock in his mouth. 

After a few moments, Thor was finally seated in him. The thunder god had stopped all movement and rested his forehead against Loki’s, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. He was more than likely trying to control himself, to keep his body from pounding into Loki. For a few minutes they laid there, Thor buried in Loki as they fought their instincts. Finally, he felt himself ready so he moved a hand to cup Thor’s cheek. 

The other man received the message and began to withdraw his cock and then slowly thrust back in, brushing the head of his cock against Loki’s prostate. The lithe body under Thor arched as he moaned lowly, the only sound in the room besides their harsh breathing as the other god began to quicken his pace. There was no doubt that would be no slow love making, they had a history together that would see them have a rough batch of sex. The slow bouts of lazy sex would come later, right now they needed this. 

Slender hands grasped at Thor’s back, nails digging into tan, supple flesh bending under his fingers. Loki’s chest arched up into the one above him as Thor’s cock drove into him, harshly pushing against his prostate. It was through this wild sex that Loki sought his own forgiveness, to finally feel as though he had repented as Thor used his body. He knew that this was more than that, seeking his own repentance, Thor was seeking his own forgiveness as well as he focused on Loki’s pleasure more than his own. 

Chapped lips pressed against his neck, gliding over the sensitive flesh and making Loki call out Thor’s name. Teeth bit into his skin, tearing against it slightly to bring blood to the surface. His skin was fire, there was no other to describe it as pleasure flooded his body and mind, erasing all thoughts as Thor rammed into him repeatedly. They clutched at one another desperately, making sure that the other were real. 

The lips moved from his neck and trailed to Loki’s lips, capturing them once again. But instead of a harsh, bruising kiss, it was a slow, soul piercing one. It rocked Loki to his soul and was the catalyst for his release, his seed painting his stomach as Thor thrusted a few more times before his own release gripped him and warm come flooded Loki’s passage and he collapsed on top of the other god. 

The weight of Thor’s body was heavy, but Loki found he did not mind it. His hands cradled Thor’s large frame as a stubbled cheek rubbed against his neck, scratching and irritating his flesh. Loki did not mind that either as he leaned his head against Thor’s, their sweat mixing. Their breathing evened out, their chests slowing down. Oddly enough, Loki found great comfort in the weight on his body. It was a feeling that warmed him down to his soul, chasing away the hole that had once ensconced his heart. 

“You are mine,” Thor rumbled, his voice rough as his hot breath ghosted over Loki’s flesh, making it prickle. 

The words rang in Loki’s mind, cementing that he was wanted by Thor and that this was more than a one time thing. Suddenly, the form of his cell did not matter, the only thing that did was Thor coming back to him. This meant his actions from weeks ago were either forgiven or deciphered. It did not matter which it was to Loki since he knew they would not discuss that day. He could not say how he knew, probably because he knew Thor so well and that he would not want to dwell on it either. He would want to move forward with this newfound relationship and forge a future that would not be haunted by their broken past. 

Thor’s soft cock was buried in him still and he knew it would stay there for awhile longer. They wanted to soak each other in, to bask in this moment where nothing mattered right that second and they would not answering to Odin himself. If Loki knew Thor, he had already spoke to the All-Father and gained permission for whatever plan he had for him. Of course Loki could not afford to question what had been decided for him. It would undo all of Thor’s work and he would not allow that. 

“Of course,” Loki answered finally, a hand drifting up to play in light blond hair. Thor’s hair was surprisingly soft for all the battle he did on occasion. The Avengers, as the group of ragtag heroes had called themselves, kept him busy most days. Loki knew he would have to share Thor with Midgard and the others he had met. He would be able to curb his jealousy, he was sure he could find some way to keep himself occupied when Thor had to leave Asgard. Loki knew he would not be able to leave the realm for centuries, it was something he could live with though if it meant he could stay with Thor. 

He felt Thor’s breathing even out over his neck, alerting Loki to the fact that his lover had fallen asleep. It was heartwarming to him that Thor would allow himself to fall asleep in his presence. It meant that he was trusted despite his past transgressions and Loki knew he was beginning to heal in that moment. If Thor had never shown up this night, he knew that he would be lost in his own storm and would never break the unending circle and for that he was grateful. Loki placed a gentle kiss against the top of Thor’s sweaty head before he too fell asleep, his breathing picking up his lover’s and evening out.


End file.
